once a symbiote always a symbiote
by BeAsT BoOmEr17
Summary: Sarah Nuller was an ordinary girl until she met the symbiote. What will she do with this new power. Shall she save people from danger or will she use for her own personal gain?
1. new beginnings

Once a Symbiote always a Symbiote Disclaimer: the Symbiote idea and the symbiote are owned by marvel and the characters I have made up are original and from my head. Prologue: it was a cloudy stormy night when they were walking down the street. They felt like they were being watched. Sarah felt like running away but Jake kept her in check. They walked down the streets of their home Vila city. They were just waiting for something that would change them forever.

Chapter one: New beginnings Vila city was a pretty big area that was always awake. There was always a high crime rate because the city was famous for its money and wealth in jewelry and its famous attractions. Although it had whether issues during the day and night it was very content in the people's efforts to have a good place to live and thrive. There weren't many houses in the area. There were always skyscrapers or some small apartments in the city.

Sarah was in her room about 9:27 and she was tired but she needed to finish her biology report for her 11th grade class. She decided to get something to eat but that's when she heard a noise coming from her backyard. That's when a giant crash was heard. She ran outside to see a giant meteor crash into the woods behind her house. She quickly got out her cellphone. "Jake gets over here and call Natalia to". "Uhh fine be over there in a second". "Hurry up", "okay I will". "Bye"," Bye". Sarah walked into the woods with her pink pj's on. She soon realized that the meteor was empty but something had definitely been in it. She then heard Jake and Natalia calling.

She then stepped in something slimy and wet. "Awe man I just bought these sneakers". "Hey guys I got to change shoes be right out in a sec". Sarah threw her sneakers by the door and changed into some other torn up sneakers. "That'll do it". "Hey a guy so there's a meteor outside my backyard". "Cool". Natalia muttered under the cold air. "Where did it crash"? Jake said looking very enthusiastic". "Just beyond that tree, follow me". Sarah said leading the way. They had finally made it to the crash site when they heard something rustle. "Oh it was just a rabbit". "Wow I wonder what was in it". "Me too". "I got to go, we can check later after school tomorrow". "Okay sees you guys later". Sarah walked into her bedroom when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She walked to closet and opened when something jumped out and attacked her. "Ahhhhhhhh".

Sarah woke up feeling nice and refreshed. She could care less about everything in the world. She decided to walk to school taking the shortcut through the woods. She didn't use it a lot because she was afraid something was going to jump out at her but she felt better than ever before. She wanted to get to school early so she could turn in her biology report. She quickly took a shower, brushed her teeth, and put some clothes on. She ran outside with her backpack on ran into the woods without a care in the world. She grabbed onto a branch swung from branch to branch like she could do anything.

"Wow! This is amazing, I feel so alive and free". Sarah finally got to school turned her biology report to Mr. Hawkins and sat down at the usual spot where her and Jake and Natalia meet. Then walked over Natasha Korner. The most popular and feared girl in the school. " Hey bitch what been doing lately crying over how much a loser you are". " No but if you don't stop you'll be the one who is crying slut". " ooo look at the bitch use more words". " that's it". Then Sarah punched Natasha right in the face and she fell back with a bleeding nose and she was unconscious. Just then that's when Jake and Natalia showed up. The school nurse had come and she asked who did this. They said they all had just arrived on the bus.

Sarah was nowhere to be found and on top of that people laughed and chuckled because of the incident. Sarah walked to the woods and ran to her house after school. She felt her muscles intense and she couldn't help but stop to feel her muscles. Once she got home she changed out of her clothes and into her jogging clothes, so she could test her new strength. She set up a route through the woods, over the fence into flower patch by the park, back through the woods and into her backyard. She had gone from brown haired girl to a sporty tough girl. She was limitless. She wanted more power. Sarah wanted all the people that hurt her feel the same pain. Sarah had already pushed the boundaries of her power.

Then all of a sudden she felt a warm substance move up her leg. It wouldn't come off. " Stay calm I am here to help you Sarah". " who is there get it off". It started to move up her mid-section then it got up to her chest. Then it had covered everywhere but her head and face. She yelled barely under her breath, " Stop ohhh! " I'm going to help calm down, I am a symbiote I can give you everything want. I can give you power, strength, revenge". " yes take me I want more power, hahahaha". Sarah looked at herself in the mirror, she looked like something out of a comic book. She had razor sharp fangs that could cut through metal. She had a black looking skin sort of with a white spider logo on her chest going down to her stomach. Sarah had a long tongue that was dripping green slime. Her eyes were transformed from brown eyes to white sharp teardrop looking eyes. Her nails were transformed to long elongated claws. There were small white square patches on her hands. " Wow look at me I look amazing. I also feel great. Time to test our new power. Hahahaha!

Author's note: I know it needs some work but this only my second story I believe so just bear with me and please give me feedback, Thank you.


	2. Something different

Chapter 2: something different

Sarah now bonded to the symbiote couldn't wait to test the rest of her new found strength, agility, and reflexes. It had only been a matter of seconds ago she became bonded with this otherworldly being. So Sarah ran towards the nearest building and shot a black web like substance out of the square patch on her hand. She then swung through the air doing backflips, swing, and summersaults.

"Wow this is unbelievable".

"Thank you".

"Wait who said that".

"It was us".

"What do you mean by us"?

"I am the symbiote, we are one Sarah".

"I am wearing you".

"Yes Sarah".

"No you got be kidding I must be dreaming".

"I am sorry but this is not a dream".

"Fine but tell us, I mean me where you came from".

"We originated on a planet infested with symbiotes, but scientists took one of my kind and made a clone, and I am that clone but realizing they had created me and no longer needed me they shot me off in a rocket into outer space. It had collided with a meteor and I had seeped into it to preserve myself. It had finally reached your atmosphere and we fell back to earth where we found you and bonded to you Sarah. You saved us. I fear that they will hunt me down and kill me. That is why I must stay bonded to you".

"I won't let them hurt you".

With that the symbiote covered Sarah swung home to get some rest and go to school tomorrow.

Sarah's Dream:

Sarah was running through the woods gasping for air as her heart was beating faster than the speed of light. She had stopped behind a tree to catch her breath. Sarah had not known what she was running from but she knew she had to run from it. Eventually it had caught up to her and she was swallowed up by the darkness she was running away from. She came out of the darkness a monster. Something you only see in movies. But this was not a movie.

End of Dream

Sarah woke up covered in sweat from the nightmare she had last night. She took a quick shower trying not to think about the images that she had been through. It was only a matter of time before she had to go to school acting like she never had bonded to the symbiote. The only thing that was on her mind was the feeling of being swallowed up by the darkness and coming out in her symbiote form. She decided that she would have another conversation with the symbiote. She was about to get dressed when the symbiote had spoken to her. "You do not need to get dressed I can do that for you. Imagine what you are going to where and I will take care of the rest". She imagined herself in a black t-shirt and some shorts. Then she felt the symbiote moving and molding to her body. She opened her eyes and sure enough that was what she was wearing. She grabbed her bag and went off to school like a normal teenager would.

On the way she decided to pick up some breakfast. When she got to school she sat down and for about 10 minutes she ate. Right after the bell rang. It was time for class.

After algebra she had gym. She had finally been able to test out her new athletic abilities. Today they were playing dodge ball. She could usually get a few people out but then Natasha would always get her out. But today it would be different. Sarah and all the other girls came out of the locker room ready to play. They all chose they're sides. Like always Natasha and Sarah chose different sides. "I am going to get you back for when you punched me in the face". Then the coach blew her whistle and then everyone was off, running towards half court. Sarah was the first to the balls she had lightning fast speed. Before she knew Sarah had already gotten 3 people out. People were all aiming at her. But no one could hit her. Her reflexes were amazing. Now everybody was out but her. She had no more balls on her side. The odds were stacked up against her, 10 to 1. Everyone including Natasha had a ball in their hand. "Now everyone through on the count of three throw the dodge balls at her, Natasha yelled loud enough for everyone to hear her. 1…2…3…Throw". Everybody threw the balls at Sarah. Sarah felt this tingling in the back of her head. Then she did a backflip and jumped over all the balls. She picked them up and picked every single one of them off. She left Natasha for last. Sarah had wanted to make this even better. She grabbed a 2 balls threw one up high in the air and when Natasha went to catch she pegged the ball right in her stomach. Natasha flew back across the gym floor. When Natasha got up, all she saw was everyone including her own teammates cheering for her. It was the most humiliating moment of Natasha life. From that point it was all downhill for her.


End file.
